


Watch Out for Emma

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Blood, Demons, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, sadness sorry, sister winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: Emma was the last child of Mary Winchester had. Emma has always been with her brothers and they have always taken care of her. She relates to more to Sam, and she is also very sassy. Her hair is a light brown that can usually be found in waves and in her face. The boys tried to keep hunting from her, but when John went to hell she was determined to hunt. She won the fight and started hunting with the boys when she was 13.





	1. Good Morning Emma

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my own, so any mistakes or misspellings are mine.

I was laying in my bed waiting for the motivation to get up. I heard something fall and with my hunter instincts I reached under my pillow to grab the knife and sat up observing the room. Then my door opened and my brother walked in.   
“Oh it was just you.” I said letting my guard down.  
“Wow, I feel the sisterly love,” he chuckled “Dean is making your favorite, French toast.”  
I jumped out of my bed and pushed my brother out of the way to run down the stairs, “careful your wearing fuzzy socks-” just as Sam got ready to say that I was going to slip and fall I fell right down the stairs.  
“ow…” I said standing up  
“see told ya. Are you okay?” Sam said helping me up  
“Yea I’m fine, but I’ll be better when I have a plate full of French toast.” I said laughing  
We headed to the kitchen and I noticed something on the table, it was a stack of French toast with a candle in it and a note beside it. I had forgotten it was my birthday, I was finally sixteen! The note was short, but it was from my brothers so I expected it to be. It said; Happy Birthday brat. Here’s some birthday food, we don’t have a hunt till tomorrow so we are taking you out for your birthday. love ya.- Sam and Dean. I looked it over and then thanked them both, sitting down I grabbed a fork and began to eat. I heard something fall again, “Did you guys hear that?”  
“Hear what?” Dean said sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee  
I shrugged and continued to eat, once I finished I took my plate to the sink and sat back down. “Well go get dressed” Sammy said taking his own plate to the sink.  
I ran to my room and went in my closet, then I realized how much I really needed to do laundry. I picked a loose, black tank top and a red flannel with black jeans and combat boots. I guess since I lived with my brothers I had their since of ‘style’. I walked down the stairs and Sam and Dean both demanded I button the flannel up. I did only to please them and we headed to the Impala, when we got in the car Dean put the keys in and the car started to blast Metalica, he turned it down. We drove for a while and finally pulled into Bobby’s drive way. “We’re going to see Bobby?” I asked excitedly.  
“Yep, he wants to see you on your birthday.” Sam said looking back at me.  
I jumped out of the car and Bobby walked out, “hey, Emma. Happy Birthday!” I hugged him and realized he wasn’t in a wheelchair like normal.  
“Bobby wheres your wheelchair?” I asked   
“Your brothers angel buddy fixed me up, what's his name, Cas?” Bobby said just then Cas showed up out of no where.  
“oh hello little Winchester, Happy anniversary of the date in which you were born on.” Castiel said over complicating it completely but extending his hand to give me a shot gun with a necklace wrapped around its barrel.   
I unraveled the necklace and examined it looking at its detail on its back it had my initials and something written in enochian. “Thank you Cas.” I looked at the gun and it was great.  
We all piled back into the car and Dean got a call, he picked it up and looked in the mirror at me “sorry sis, we have a case to work on.” I sighed but just agreed with it. I fell asleep looking out the window, I woke up to Sam and Dean laughing, they’d pulled a prank on me. I couldn’t figure out what they had done, until I stepped out of the car. I fell on the ground and looked at my shoes the laces had been tied together. “Oh its on! Sam! Dean!” I yelled as loud as I could someone came around the car but it wasn’t Sam or Dean.  
“Hey, need help?” He said and bent down to help me “You gotta name?”   
“Emma, its Emma, you?” I asked trying to get out of my trap that was my shoes.  
“Hunter, I’m Hunter.” he said making me laugh “What? Is my name funny to you?”   
“No, its a personal thing, don’t worry.” I said tying my shoes and standing up leaning against my brother’s car. Then, Sam and Dean walked around the corner and saw Hunter and I.  
“So who’s this?” Sam said in a goofy voice and threw his arm around my neck.   
“I’m Hunter.” He said looking at Sam then Dean and back to me I blushed slightly.  
“So uh Hunter was it, anyways, you like hanging with Em? Too bad.” Dean said raising his voice scaring me.  
“Look she yelled I came to help that's all also you guys should really try and keep your covers more convincible.” Hunter said causing me to relax.  
“So your a hunter?” I asked looking at my brothers who were glaring at him intensely.  
“Yep, you? I’d assume not as you look to beautiful to be dealing with monsters.” He said and I blushed and looked at my brothers getting ready to jump on Hunter.  
Dean’s face was full of rage and he was about to leap on to Hunter I could tell by his expression on his face. I jumped in front of him and tried to calm him, Hunter had realized what he did and seemed to act cocky about it. “Thanks, but um not the best place to tell me this” I said holding Dean back with my hands pressing my hands into his chest unfortunately for Hunter, Dean got lose and him and Sam started to get ahold of Hunter.  
“What did you say about her?” Dean yelled grabbing on to Hunter’s shirt and twisting it.  
“Relax I just complemented her” Hunter said winking at me over Dean’s shoulder   
I thought to myself my,my boy you are not smart are you? Of course on the outside I was blushing intensely and realizing I needed to help Hunter. “Down boy please don’t kill anyone till after my birthday, especially someone who’s innocent.” I said putting my hand on Dean’s back and grabbing his hand and releasing Hunter’s shirt.   
“So its your birthday, huh?” Hunter said walking past both Dean and Sam and leaning against the Impala next to me.  
“You really don’t know how to stop do you?” Sam said wedging his way between us.  
“Okay well I’m heading over there,” I pointed to a small coffee shop and started to walk, “I’m just getting coffee I will be back.” I walked in and found a booth I sat down and put my elbows on the table and placed my face in the palms of my hands.  
“Wow a Winchester in a coffee shop, predictable.” I looked up to see a waitress.  
“What? How did you know I am a Winchester?” I said taking my hand and reaching behind me to grab the gun that was hidden in the small of my back covered by my shirt.


	2. Meet the Harvelles

“Relax I was friends of your dad’s, I’m Ellen,” she said taking a seat.  
“So your not a waitress?” I asked looking at her  
“No, but theres my daughter, you guys might get along.” Ellen said and a girl with blonde big, curls came and sat with her.   
“I’m Jo.” she said looking at me  
“Jo? Huh, that's my middle name.” I said looking at the door to see Dean and Sam walking in.  
“Jo!” Dean said wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug.  
“So am I the only one who has no idea what's going on and who these people are?” I asked sitting down with a cup of coffee and sipping it.  
“Yeah. Uh this is Jo and Ellen Harvelle there old friends of dad and they helped us while Sam… yeah” Dean said with pain in his voice, you knew how bad it hurt him when Sam had chosen Ruby over you guys and he didn’t like to bring it up very often.  
“Oh okay, well nice to meet you I guess.” I said scooting in the booth that I was sitting in before. Jo slides in beside me and I can tell she’s a lot like me.  
I sat there sipping my coffee listening to all of their conversations they seemed really happy to be together again, I looked out the window to see Hunter standing next to Baby. Great now he’s stalking us I thought to myself “Uh, I need to grab something from your car, Dean, keys” I said stretching out my hand for him to drop them in my hand.   
He was almost to busy drooling over Jo to realize you were talking, “Uh yea here” he said absentmindedly as he dropped them completely missing your hand.   
“Okay…. thanks,” I said walking out of the small shop. When I get out side I turn to see that the small shop is actually very small and comparing my Sam to it he was almost a giant. I walked over to Hunter, “You really don’t know how to take a hint do you?”  
“Sorry but no, and its hard to get a couple of hunters like you out of my head.” Hunter said looking you up and down.  
“Dude did you just hit on my brothers?” I asked leaning against Baby.  
“No actually I hit on you, but… god now this is awkward, I’m really bad at this.” he said which hit you with surprise.  
“Please your not good at something, shocker!” I joked it seemed natural to joke with him.  
“I know right. But anyways lets get off of that, you still in school or just getting schooled by hunters?” He asked leaning in next to me looking at the ground.  
“I am sometimes in school when my brothers think that a hunt is too dangerous and don’t let me go, but most of the time I just get basic knowledge from other hunters or family friends.” I said looking up at Hunter. You realized he had a little bit of freckles and his hair was a mess, probably from your brothers, you tried to keep yourself from staring but it was hard.  
“Earth to Emma, you still there?” he teased me I laughed as I realized that he caught me.  
“Sorry I thought I saw something uh… behind you, yea but I guess it was nothing.” I said trying to keep my poker face on.  
“Oh okay,” he turned to face me and I got butterflys in my stomach as he was rather close.  
“Hey Emma, your brothers want you,” Jo said grabbing my arm breaking the eye contact between me and Hunter.  
“Oh uh yea tell em I’ll be in in a second” I said trying to look back at Hunter but the moment was already gone I started to turn to leave and felt a hand grab my arm, of course the teenager side of you stopped the hunter side of me and I turned to see Hunter giving me a folded paper and a devilish smile, I took it and turned to leave.  
“See ya, Em.” The way he said me name made my knees weak I felt like I was going to fall, he could tell and he put a hand on my side to steady me.  
“Oh uh see ya, Hunter. Text you later.” I said steading myself.  
“You don’t even have my number how are you going to text me?” Hunter said smirking  
“I strongly sense you wrote it on here” I said turning to leave.  
“So who’s he?” Jo said as you two walked back to the coffee shop your brothers were in.  
“Oh him? He’s no one just a hunter who’s name happens to be Hunter and who helped me when Sam and Dean tied my shoes together and yeah, but don’t worry he’s no one. The boys won’t let him me get anywhere near me.” I said with a roll of my eyes and a glace down at the paper in my hand.  
“oh… yea I- I know how it feels, Ash, my- my brother was pretty protective of me- before.” Her voice was breaking and I could tell, you had remembered what Dean had told you as bed time stories when you were a kid.  
Him and Sam both would tell you stories of a computer genius who saved the world only to be taken down by a coward. I always felt like Ash was a brother to me or more of an uncle, but I’d always felt connected to him. It almost pained me to know that she had to deal with all of this as his sister. Then I remembered something, Dean had told me Ellen and Jo had died too they died heroicly and I thought of them as amazing goddesses when I was little and I still respected them. I turned and looked at Jo, “Wait, your supposed to be dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, please!!


	3. Well that went South

“Look, it- its hard to explain,but-” I cut her off my slamming her against a wall and pinning her.  
“What are you I swear to god if your a shiffter I will make your death so slow and painful for this. You chose someone I- everyone in my family looked up to someone- someone everyone cared about and respected, you just wait till I tell my br-” I was cut off equally by her slamming me against the wall and pinning me she grabbed a knife and pricked my skin, I let out a scream.   
The cut must have been deeper then I thought because after a little while of her stabbing me, I heard someone yell at her and then felt someone grab me and heard more voices.  
I woke up in a hotel bed, I was sore and didn’t have the strength to move. I winced in pain as I moved and realized I had an ace bandage wrapped around my stomach, right where 'Jo' had stabbed me. “H- hey where am I?”  
“Hey, hey, hey lay back down,” the comforting voice of my brother came to my ears and he helped me lay back down.  
“S- Sam? What happened? Where’s Dean? Is Hunter okay? What about Jo and Ellen where they real?” I asked worried about everything, then I realized I’d asked if Hunter had been okay.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I heard Hunter’s voice and seemed to calm a bit.  
“Hunter? Wh- why are you in here? How have my brothers not killed you?” I asked yet more questions and honestly annoyed myself.  
“Em, relax we’re all here” Dean said from a chair across the room.  
“wh- what about Jo and Ellen?” I said and realized how bad the cut must have been.  
Everyone knew not to speak about it, they all looked down. “I’m not a child what happened to them!” I yelled which made me wince in pain a few seconds later.   
The boys all rushed to me making sure I were okay. I noticed Dean in the corner he looked like he was praying, I knew what he was doing, then Cas appeared in the room. He looked over at my brother and then at me and back to Dean he knew something was wrong. He walked over to Dean and they quietly talked, while you fell back asleep. Next thing I knew Sam and Dean were helping me sit up and Hunter was standing at the foot of the hotel bed, looking at me with worried eyes. Cas was also standing near the bed but didn’t seem as worried as the others. “Wh- what are you guys doing-ow” I said as I winced in pain and fell forward, my brothers caught me.  
Sam looked up at Dean and he looked worried I looked into his eyes and started to cry, I normally didn’t but my side hurt so badly. “Hey, it- its gonna be okay Cas is gonna help. I hope.” he mumbled that last part hoping I wouldn’t hear it, but I did.  
“Sam wh- what happened?” I could barely speak but when I did it was quiet and broken.  
“well-” Sam was cut off by Hunter.  
“I heard you scream when she stabbed you, and I ran to save the day- hunter instincts and found you with a shifter over you and fought it. Your brothers where fighting the other shifter on the other side of the shop and I carried you to them and they took you from me, and then I followed them here. And broke in when they went to get something and now I’m making them let me stay.” Hunter said drumming on the foot of the bed.  
“So you two let him in?” I asked trying to lighten the mood.  
“No, he’s telling the truth he broke in our hotel and sat in here with you.” Dean said his voice full of rage  
“Wow…” I said in a breathy tone.  
Dean noticed and hit my arm lightly, “No.”  
“Ugh, jerk.” I muttered.  
“Hey if I’m a jerk would I be helping you?” Dean asked   
“Yes, you would I’m your sister remember.” I said as gleefully as I could.  
“Yeah I try to forget.” he laughed and finished helping me sit up.  
Cas came over and checked me before laying a couple of fingers under my ear on my neck, I shuddered at his touch. “There she’ll be sore but its healed up. Now, Emma not the best way to spend your birthday you think? Be careful out there.” he said patting on my head and ruffling my hair.   
“Thanks, Cas” I said standing up wincing and grabbing my side waiting till the pain went away. I lifted the shirt to take the bandage off that was around my waist and my arm was smacked by Dean.  
“Bathroom. You see that boy? Bathroom if your going to take it off.” Dean said shoving I towards the bathroom.  
“Your paranoid Dean,” I said as I walked past Hunter to get to the bathroom  
He grabbed my arm causing me to jerk back around, “what is he?” he said in a hushed whisper.  
“Angel, why?” I said keeping my voice hushed as his, he pulled me to a corner of the room.  
“So- so he didn’t hurt you?” Hunter said letting my arm fall back to my side.  
“Hunter, since when did you care? But no he didn’t, promise.” I said laughing  
“Out. Of. The. Corner.” Dean said pulling Hunter away from the corner and pushing me into the bathroom.  
When I came out of the bathroom, I realized that the bags had been packed and were put in Baby. I walked out to see Sam and Dean talking to Hunter, “hey, what's going on?”   
“We’re headed back to Bobby’s” Dean said turning towards me.  
“Oh cool. Hunter you should follow us, its pretty great out there and your a hunter and seem like you have a lot a good knowledge so why not?” I asked.  
“Em, I don’t know if that's a good idea,” Sam said looking at me.  
“Yea Emma, probably not a good idea.” Dean said controlling his rage.  
“Okay so just follow us and we’ll lead you to Bobby’s, okay? Oh and here’s my number incase you have any questions” I said handing him my number written on a slip of paper.  
“Hold up. Did- what- give me that.” Dean said reaching for the paper Hunter walked to his car and put it in his car.  
“Sorry Dean but I’m gonna have to keep it.” Hunter said cockily  
I laughed and walked towards Baby, “Hey Hunter,”  
“Yeah” He said looking back at me.  
“text me,” I said with a wink and with that I had my brothers running after me to lecture me.  
“gotcha,” Hunter said getting into his old truck.  
I got into Baby and slammed the door, only for it to be swung open again and Dean and Sam to yell at me, “What were you thinking?” Dean yelled at me “Are you stupid or something?”


	4. Bobby's

“you do it so I thought why not?” I answered “Plus if this was Sam you’d be cheering, and please after looking up to you two for years what did you expect? Me to be some sort of girl who doesn’t even look at guys?” I fired back at them.  
“Uh- I- Well- Bobby will deal with you.” Dean said realizing I’d made a point.  
“look Em, you need to understand that we just don’t want to see you get hurt and Dean being well, who he is knows that the only reason why guys want a girl is to dump her seconds later. We’re just trying to protect you.” Sam said sitting in the back seat with me.  
“Sam, I know this, but does he have to be so, oh I don’t know, jerkish?” I said  
“Sammy front seat, let’s go.” Dean said clearly showing he was mad.  
I sat back and leaned my head against the seat, when will he text, its almost been an hour. Then, my phone dinged, I looked down on it, Unknown number: Hey, its Hunter. But uh well here I am if you need me. Are your brothers like mad at me?  
Me: Nah they only want to salt and burn your bones.  
Him: Great. So I guess I should not follow you guys?  
Me: No follow us they’ll get over it.  
Him: okay.  
Me: See ya at Bobby’s, text me if you need directions  
Him: gotcha, I’ll try and follow you guys.  
Me: Okay.  
“So Em, how are you holding up?” Sam asked and looked back at me.  
“Oh you mean my side? Yea, its better I mean don’t get me wrong it hurts a lot, but not as bad as before Cas did his angel mojo stuff.” I said looking at Dean. I hated it when we fought, but what does he expect I’ve grown up being moved around, never having my parents around, and having brothers who date any girl that can breath (more or less Dean, Sam really didn’t date after Jess and if he did it was always some sort of monster) I looked at Dean and hesitantly opened my mouth, “Dean?”  
“What’s up, Em?” Dean said in a surprisingly joyous tone.  
“Woah, um well I was just thinking, but maybe we could um well do you think we could maybe do something for my birthday?” I said it wasn’t what I’d planned to say but it all just kind of came out.  
“Yea, maybe we can do something at Bobby’s, but I mean we’re already letting pretty boy back there stay so I’d think you’d be excited enough.” He said chuckling and laughing my glare I gave him.  
“Oh… um y- your letting him stay? Okay well I’m just going to lay my head down and sleep for a bit tell me when we get close or if we stop, okay?” I said I didn’t trust him at all.  
About an hour later I was woken up by Dean saying we were at Bobby’s I sat up and fixed my hair in Baby’s mirror, Dean looked at me like I was crazy, I got out at the same time as Hunter and the wind blew just as I got out like in a movie. “Hey, Hunter.”  
“Hey, Em. How was the ride?” Hunter said putting his arm around my shoulder.  
I shivered as soon as he put them up there, “Oh ya know it was pretty great. Hey Bobby!” I said leaving Hunter to give Bobby a hug.   
“Hey, Em. Who’s this?” Bobby said putting me behind him.  
“Relax Bobby” Dean said   
“Sam get back here somethin’ is wrong with your brother, you too new kid.” Bobby said pushing all of us behind him and grabbing a knife and getting in a protective stance.  
“Bobby, ever think he could just be letting me get out there a little?” I said stepping out in front of Bobby.  
“No, Sam get your sister and the kid inside. Now.” Bobby shouted Hunter and Sam grabbed us and took us inside.  
“Sam, let me out there.” I pleaded.  
“No Emma don’t make me lock you in the panic room, I will and I won’t let you out till we settle this.” Sam yelled at me.  
“Fine. I’m going to my room.” I turned to walk away and my jacket was grabbed  
“No, trust me I know how you are you’ll sneak out. Your staying down here” Sam said letting go of my jacket.  
“Fine.” I walked over to a couch where Hunter was sat.  
“So you have past experience with sneaking out?” Hunter asked as I sat.  
“Yea” I chuckled  
“Care to explain?” Hunter asked looking up at me.  
“Sure. Well it was right after the boys had been left to care for me full time. And they told me that I would have to start getting trained so I was ready to hunt and be able to defend myself. They went out on a hunt and when they were prepping everything I snuck out and hid in the back seat and then they had no choice but to keep me at the hunt because I was already with them at the place were the case was so I stayed. Then I was told to stay in the hotel and I snuck out… again and hotwired a car and drove myself to the case.” I explained and he listen to every word and laughed everytime I said something sarcastic.  
“Wow so you weren’t heaven’s angel child?” He asked leaning back against the couch.  
I leaned back with him and he threw an arm behind me, “Why would you think I was ‘heaven’s angel child’ if anything I was a demonic hell sent child.” I said laughing.  
“Eh I don’t know just thought.” he said leaning in closer to me.  
I put my head on his shoulder and felt relaxed, “so…”  
“Em, just lets not talk.” Hunter said   
I nodded. We stayed like that for a while, until Bobby and Dean walked in and Dean freaked out because of it, I was almost asleep and so I was jolted awake and Hunter threw his arm over me, assuming he was also asleep. “No, no, no, no, no” Dean said walking over to us and taking us apart, grabbing Hunter’s arm which I noticed had no jacket as it was covering me and placed him on the couch opposite of me.  
“Dean, why are you such a kill joy.” I asked cuddling up in Hunter’s jacket, it smelled like gun powder and smoke. It was almost comforting to me and I almost fell back asleep. That was until I felt the couch sink in a little and someone scoot closer to me and grab the jacket. I jump on to my feet and pinned the person to the couch, it was Sam.  
“Thought the kid would want his jacket back, sorry?” he said standing up from the couch.  
I looked around and there was no one around except for Sam, Hunter and I, “Sam, go hang out with Dean and Bobby, I’m sure you’d have a lot more fun.”  
“uh I don’t trust this, but I’m going to go anyways because I want food, see ya” Sam said leaving and waving at us.  
“so why did you shoo your brother out?” Hunter asked   
“Well, I thought maybe we could hang without having a patrol officer watching us 24/7.” I said sitting next to him.  
“Oh yea, we can do that.” he said settling him self on the couch  
“good,” I said and I laid my head on his shoulder like we were before.  
“so uh-” Hunter started  
“how about we just don’t talk, okay Hunter,” I said covering myself with his jacket again.  
“okay…” he said chuckling.  
I fell asleep before I felt someone picking me up and taking me to my room, I didn’t move because (1) I was far to tired and sore and (2) I had been used to this as I often fell asleep in random places and had to be taken to my room. It was only when the person who was carrying me started to talk that I freaked out.  
“Em, I know your asleep, but… I-I need you to know that you mean a lot to me and I- I don’t want to leave you, but theres a lot I haven’t told you. But I will soon and when I do it- it’s gonna be a lot to take in, but you’ll be able to take it because your Emma Winchester and your an amazing hunter and your pretty great at anything you set your mind to. Oh and just incase you are listening and just acting like your asleep this is Hunter incase you didn’t know.” He said I could tell we were nearing my room and I was almost about to ‘wake up’ when he continued, “So your not awake, but I’m going to be- nevermind I’m not gonna say that. Um, well we’re at your room now so I’m going to lay you down and leave to go back to the couch, and sleep there. But um stay classy Em.” he finished and laid me down and kissed my forehead.  
I acted as if I was waking up because of it and fluttered my eyes open,”h-Hunter? What are you doing in my bedroom?” I asked faking being asleep and being confused even though I was sort of confused.  
“Hey, its okay I was just laying you down in bed. It’s almost 2 in the morning so I thought you should head to bed. uh goodnight.” He said ruffling my hair.  
“g- Goodnight, hey Hunter?” I said grabbing his arm  
“Yea?” He said turning back towards me.  
“I- I um do you want breakfast in the morning?” I asked not meaning to.


	5. Hellhound?

“Uh yea sure,” He said walking out of the room.  
After that I couldn’t fall back asleep and so I went into the Bobby’s library and pick up some old lore books. I read and read until I had a head ache I decided to check what time it was and turns out I’d pulled an all nighter, I remembered I promised Hunter breakfast so I went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets looking for anything to eat, eggs, a little bit of bacon, bread nope that's stale, and the milk is bad. Looks like I’m going to the store. I crept to my room careful not to step on the boards in the floor that creaked and got dress, a black tank top with a red flannel over it and skinny jeans with regular sneakers on as shoes, I grabbed Hunter’s leather jacket that was still on my bed and Baby’s keys and walked out the door. When I got to the store I got stuff to make cinnamon roles, Sam and Dean’s favorite. I got back home and still no one was awake so I started to mix together the ingredients for the dough and put it out on the pan the correct way, then slipped them into the oven. I started to make the icing when I heard the stairs creak, I had changed back into my pajamas so that hopefully no one would know I’d left, it was Sam. He came down the stairs and didn’t notice me as he came down and went right back up, I continued until they were finally done. I walked up stairs getting everyone down to the table. Then, I came down to wake up Hunter, I bent down next to the couch said his name gently waking him.  
“So you wake up your boyfriend by simply saying ‘wake up, wake up’, but wake us up by stealing our blankets and not giving them back till we are out the door?” Dean said showing his nonmorning person self.  
“Yep.” I said cheerfully  
“God how long have you been awake?” Dean said rubbing his face.  
“Um, since like 2:30… am.” I said and cut the cinnamon roles out and put them on plates putting icing over them and pouring cups of coffee, “Hunter, coffee?”  
“yeah, sure, thanks.” he said as I put the four cups down on the table and glace at him, his hair was messy as usual and he had dark circles under his eyes, he hadn’t slept much, he was also trying to sneak peeks at me as I danced around the kitchen with bowls and pans trying to clean everything up.  
Finally I sat down to my own cinnamon role, just when I got ready to take a bite I heard a bark, Dean tensed up and so did Sam and I, Hunter looked at us and his eyes met mine we both had the same idea, we needed to go see what that was. “Sam, Dean, Bobby. Salt the doors and windows. Hunter cover me.” I said grabbing the gun and knife from the back of my pants.   
I looked at Hunter, he grabbed my shoulders, “Look, we’re gonna be okay, okay? We’ve got each other, we’ll be fine just cover me and I’ll cover you.” he looked into my eyes and hugged me after he said what he had to say.  
“O- okay.” I said stuttering by the fact that he’d just hugged me.  
We looked out the windows trying to see if we could see anything then signaled each other to head out and we walked out the door side by side, guns in hand. To see a German shepherd standing on Bobby’s door step I bent down to pet it when I realized I should probably wait to befriend the dog until I knew it was safe. Instead, I let my love for dogs get in the way and bent down to pet him, he was super happy and the sweetest thing I’d ever met. I could feel Hunter watching me as I pet the dog and I looked back at him, he looked almost amazed by the sight of a dog I motioned for him to come down and grabbed his hand as he was hesitant on touching the dog. I put his hand on the dog and helped him pet it. Dean and Sam came out and saw the dog, “so were you going to tell us all was okay?” Dean asked.  
“Oh, yea sorry I got caught up in the dog. Hey, Dean can I keep him?” I said looking back at him with desperate eyes.  
“uh… Sam she’s asking for the dog, what do I do, I don’t want to be the bad guy, I’m always the bad guy.” Dean said bickering with Sam but keeping it hushed.  
“I don’t know what to do, why are you asking me to be the bad guy? I mean what about when we leave Em where is he supposed to go?” Sam said taking the bad guy side.  
“He can go with us he’ll make our covers much more convincing, and we can teach him how to fight. Guys think about it we could have our own hell hound that's also our best friend who’s not a hell hound.” I said petting him making him roll on to his back to make me pet his stomach.  
“fine,what's his name?” Dean said rolling his eyes.  
“I’m thinking Gabe.” I said   
“Like archangel, Gabe?" Sam asked, tilting his head in a questioning manner.   
“Yea he died for us Sam we could pay him a little bit of respect.” I said petting the dog.  
“Oh uh okay…” Sam said walking back inside  
“Breakfast?” I said talking to both Hunter and the dog they both seemed to jump for the door.  
I walked in and noticed that I felt someone else in the room, it was Cass, “hey, Castiel”   
“Hello, Emma. May I?” he said pointing towards the cinnamon roles.   
“Yeah, here.” I said grabbing him a plate and sitting at the table.  
We all ate in silence which I was glad for, the tiredness was starting to be noticeable from me slumping in my chair and from me falling asleep while eating to be woken up by someone coughing or the dog whining for another bite. I stood up and took my plate to the sink and took Gabe outside and after he finished I came back in and said I was going to sleep and went to my room Gabe following close behind. He walked in and I shut the door and slumped down on my door Gabe came over to comfort me even though we’d just met. He laid his huge head on my lap and whined until I pet him. I moved to my bed and fell asleep. I woke up and felt like I’d slept for decades, I stood up out of my bed and walked out of my bedroom. I walked down the stairs I searched the room for Hunter, but all I could find was Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Gabe was standing behind me pressing his nose into my hand, “Hey guys, where’s Hunter?” I asked walking a little more and leaning against the wall.   
Dean looked at Sam who looked back at Dean, neither of them said anything, “No… no, no, no, no, no, no this can’t happen, this isn’t happening. I ran outside and looked for Hunter’s old truck. It was gone and so was he, “how could you let him leave?” I yelled at them throwing my hands in the air almost crying.  
“Em, we-” Sam started  
“Don’t call me Em, you don’t get to sweet talk your way out of this one Sam.” I yelled at Sam, letting a tear fall down my face. I was done holding in everything, I was ready to show my brothers that unlike them most of the time I had feelings.  
“Emma come here, don’t cry. He said he had to leave… to protect you. He said he couldn’t let you get to close to him because he didn’t want to see you hurt.” Bobby said walking over to me.  
I wasn’t going to move I didn’t want to be comforted, “Bobby I need a car, Gabe lets go pack a bag.”   
“And where do you think your going?” Dean asked me blocking my path back upstairs.  
“Oh me? Yeah I’m going to find him and bring him back, Dean he can work with us we can help him. And- and if we can’t well can spend a little bit of time with him.” I said my voice breaking at the thought of him dying. I couldn’t bare it, the thought was tearing me down inside and I needed to find him.  
“You forgetting something? You know like the fact that we have archangels on our backs and demons and who knows what else.” Dean said   
“I don’t care I’m going to find him.” I protested.  
“No your not.” Dean yelled at me.  
We went on the rest of the day, and by that I mean I was forced to read lore books all day long. Until it was night I told my brothers I was headed to bed because I was tired, but I wasn’t. I slept till three in the morning then woke up with an alarm, I crept down stairs and grabbed Baby’s keys. When I got out side I opened Baby’s trunk and filled a bag full of weapons I would need and full of licence plates for if I got caught. Then I used the other set of keys I had grabbed and unlocked a older car. I opened the back door to put my stuff down in it and then got in the drivers seat. I put the keys in the ignition and grabbed my phone, “Hey, where are you? I need to talk to you its bad we’re hurt. We’re staying at a hotel I’ll send the address, just please come.” I sent the text to Hunter’s phone and he replied almost instantly, “Emma I know this is just a trick who do you think I am? Look I know you want to see me but I’m only going to hurt you, I’m sorry.” He sent back to me.  
I called him, “Hunter who do you think I am?” I said over the phone  
“Your a girl who doesn’t want anything to do with me just please leave me a-” Hunter pleaded over the phone before being cut off.  
I screamed at the sudden jerk of the door being opened, it was Dean and Sam they had caught me, “Hunter I have to go…” I hung up, “so you caught me,” I said smiling.  
“Emma Jo, you can’t run off for some boy who wasn’t going to stay in the first place.” Dean yelled at me.  
“He was going to stay, he cared about us!” I yelled back at him  
“Emma, he’s a hunter, you really think he was going to stay? Let me answer that for you no he’s wasn’t.” Sam shot back at me.  
“Sam would never say that, this- this has to be a dream meaning Hunter is still here.” I pinched my self and it didn’t work.  
“wow so your smarter than your brothers.” Dean said  
“Who are you, or better yet what are you?” I asked  
“ah ah ah, we don’t reveal all our secrets now do we?” 'Dean' said in a singsong voice.


	6. Oh great, not again

I was being shaken, hard and I heard gun shots. I jumped out of bed to see Hunter standing by my bed, I threw my arms around his neck, “please, don’t leave” I said and I looked around the room for Gabe he was sitting next to the door growling. “What is going on why are there guns firing down there?” I asked panicked.  
“Well, um their fighting ghosts down there and they told me to salt off your door and hide in there, but I argued because I’m a hunter I know how to take care of myself and they told me I needed to protect you. So I came up here and you were restless and jerking around in your sleep so I woke you up. Now do you want to explain why you told me not to leave?” he said sitting on the bed.  
“No, I need to get down there.” I said throwing the door open.  
I ran down stairs with a iron bat in my hands and swung at a ghost that was coming at me, “What are you doing down here?” Sam yelled across the room.  
“You really think I’m going to let you fight a bunch of ghosts by your self” I said swinging yet again at ghost. “How did they get in?”   
“We don’t know but how ever they did we need to figure out how to prevent it from happening again.” Dean said making a large ring of salt, “Get in!”  
Hunter and I ran over to the circle and jumped in careful not to break the circle. Just as we stepped in a ghost popped up behind us. Hunter pulled me behind him and grabbed my bat and swung at it. “Here.” Hunter said throwing my bat at me again.   
“Hunter I told you to keep her in her room, you really don’t know how to listen do you?” Dean said swinging a iron crow bar.  
“yeah she doesn’t listen, I tried, but she ran before I could grab her… she’s fast.” he said still keeping an arm in front of me.  
“Right here you know. Now where’s Bobby?” I said swinging the bat at yet another ghost, “I’m getting real tired of these ghosts.” I said swinging again.  
“Bobby left right before all of this happened.” Sam said ducking from a ghost.  
I stepped out of the salt circle and held my bat,”Come and get me you nasty suckers.” I yelled and ghosts came from left and right and I swung my bat the hardest I’d ever swung. Then one came up behind me and hit me on the back of the head. I passed out and I heard everyone calling my name and then I felt someone grab me and then lay me down on the floor.  
When I woke up my head was pounding, I was on a couch in Bobby’s living room Hunter, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby were there too all talking about something. Dean was yelling saying he was going to kill every single ghost he ever met and then he was going to kill them again for messing with his baby sister. Sam was sitting on a couch with his hands folded around a book. Hunter was sitting in a chair next to me and he was keeping watch on me for if I moved. Cas was trying to calm Dean down telling him everything would be okay and that I would wake up soon. Bobby was sitting next to Sam also holding a book. Then there was a knock at the door, Dean looked at Sam with concern in his eyes and they walked to the door.  
“good your here.” Sam said and they all walked in.  
Before I saw who it was I heard a familiar Irish accent and knew who it was, “anything for the little scamp, now where is she?” Rowena said her voice a soft, worried one, but it was quiet and hushed.  
I felt her cold hand touch my head and I snapped my eyes open and looked at everyone. They were all circled around the couch. My head still hurt so bad, it was almost unbearable I sat up and laid back down because I couldn’t stay up any longer. How many times am I going to get hurt this week? Like for real stabbed one day, rest one day, get punched by a ghost the next. God if anyone heard the conversations I had with my self I’d be put in a mental hospital. If anyone heard me talking to myself I’d be put in a mental hospital . Still talking to your self. Shut it. Still talking to your self, shut up idiot. You just called your self an idiot. I said shut it.   
“How ya feeling kiddo?” Dean asked  
“Shh don’t talk, head, ow” I said  
“Oh gotcha.” Dean said   
“Shut. It.” I said.  
Dean held a thumb up. Rowena was now at a table mixing something in a bowl, she walked over with it and told Sam to help me sit up. I winced in pain as he helped me, sure I wasn’t hurt from the neck down but the pain was spreading and it was bad. I was finally up and Rowena handed me a small cup full of some liquid, I looked at her questioningly, she nodded. I raised the cup to my lips and passed out again. I heard people panicking. It felt like hours before I woke up but when I did everyone was still there waiting for me to wake up. I woke up and shifted a little bit, Hunter immediately yelled for Sam and Dean calling them over to me. Why am I so uncomfortable? What happened when I slept? Ugh What is going on? I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam questioning me, “Hey kiddo how- how ya feelin"  
What do you think Sam, yeah I’m peachy just freaking peachy, “Fine, I guess. What happened?” I said.  
“You were knocked out by a ghost, so we called Rowena and she was going to give you some tea stuff, but you passed out again.” Dean explained.  
“Emma, here why don’t we try this again.” Rowena said handing me another tea cup full of a sweet smelling liquid.  
“Thank you Rowena.” I said taking the cup from her hands carefully I took a sip. It was very sweet like I’d thought.   
“It should start to work soon, but until then… Emma why don’t you and me talk? Boys shoo, shoo.” Rowena said pushing everyone out the living room.  
“Rowena thank you again for the tea.” I said sitting up more.  
“No problem dear. The last time I saw you was when you were just a little kid and now your all grown up.” Rowena said.  
“Yeah I- I’ve had to grow up a lot here lately,” I said finishing the cup of tea.  
“Oh that's no good, but may I ask who the young boy who seemed to never leave your side was?” She asked.  
“Oh your talking about Hunter, yeah well um he’s just a hunter who hangs out with us.” I replied feeling my face redden a bit.  
“Oh dear, you love him, don’t you?” She said her voice very cheery.  
“What? No, no, no well.. no, okay yes I do. But I can’t have anyone like that I won’t do it it’s not fair, I’m a Winchester I’m cursed you’ve seen it your self Rowena with everything we’ve ever done. It’s just that I want him to know that I do love him, but I can’t set him up for death by being close to me I can’t and I won’t.” I said my voice breaking near the end.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean was supposed to be in the other room, but he stayed at the door way listening to the entire conversation. What Emma had said broke him, there was a pain in his chest. He felt so bad for his sister, it wasn’t her fault she was born into the Winchester family. He could tell she was crying now, and it only made the pain in his chest hurt worse. He could hear everything between her and Rowena, he heard everything from them talking about Hunter to Rowena comforting his little sister. It made his chest hurt to know that his little sister didn’t want to be a Winchester, but he knew how she felt, there was a time when every Winchester didn’t want to be a Winchester. He walked away knowing that something had to change between this family, starting with Emma’s freedom. He walked into the kitchen where he was supposed to be in the first place, he looked at Sam and flicked his eyes over towards Hunter who had his head in his hands and looked stressed. Sam looked at Dean with questioning eyes and Dean motioned for Sam to go into the other room with him. “Remember when we were littler and we didn’t want to be Winchesters? Well, Emma has kept that in for so long and not told us because she’s scared to, but she told Rowena. She told her she couldn’t get close to Hunter because she’s a Winchester and- and Winchester’s are cursed and she doesn’t want to get Hunter involved with that.” Dean said his voice breaking every so often, as much as it hurt him to say he understood where she was coming from, “We’re going to give her more freedom Sam.”   
“What? No Dean she’ll get hurt we can’t let her have freedom she’ll run off and try to hunt something she can’t handle and die.” Sam protested  
“Look you think I like this any better?” Dean shot back at him hoping to throw him off.  
“No I don’t think you like this also I don’t think you know what your doing. Look Dean we love her she’s our only family left and as much as it hurts to do we have to keep her safe at all costs, and if that means we have to take regular things like dating and going out like a normal teenager away then so be it, but we can’t let her go out and be hurt.” Sam said   
“I know I- I just feel bad for her.” Dean said as they walked back to the kitchen.  
Gabe came running into the kitchen and looked up at Castiel, “oh hello Gabe,” He said rubbing the large dog’s head.  
“Gabe!” everyone heard from the other room,it was Emma she needed the dog for comfort.  
As soon as everyone heard her voice Hunter’s head lifted from his hands and a smile spread across his face, he knew she was okay finally.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah... sorry

“Gabe!” I called from the living room, I needed my dog. Rowena had been sweet to I and had comforted I when I most needed it. She was the closest thing to a mother I’d had in a long time, and I missed having a mom. The thought of my mother made me weep louder and harder, Dean, Sam, and Castiel came running through the door way when I had no one else to comfort me as Rowena had to leave. Sam held me and rocked me back and forth trying to calm me, but it didn’t help. Eventually I fell asleep and Sam carried me up to my bed, Dean insisted on staying in my room as he felt that me being hurt was his fault and that he could have prevented it. I went on for days not wanting to move and just stayed in bed with Gabe, he would want to play and be rejected and leave then come back with a ball and I’d throw it across the room and he’d bring it back.

About two weeks after the whole thing had happened I got out of bed when I heard about a hunt I ran down the stairs and saw my brothers and gave them a friendly smile, “well look who's out of bed.” Sam said walking towards me  
“Very funny Sam, but we have a hunt to go on.” I said.  
“Uh your not going anywhere, Em. You were still in bed as of three minutes ago.” Dean protested  
Then Hunter walked in, it’d been weeks since I’d seen him I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist, “Hey Em.”  
“Hey Hunter.” I replied not letting go.  
“okay okay so let not do this,” Dean said pulling my arms off Hunter.  
“Fine,” I said standing by Hunter’s side, he took my hand and held it.  
“So Emma where’s this hunt?” Sam asked  
“Our hunt is in Texas , Austin, Texas to be exact. I’m thinking a wraith, but I won’t know till we get there so lets go.” I said pointing towards the door.  
“Oh uh Texas, yeah maybe we shouldn’t go I mean I’m sure theres plenty of hunters in Texas lets not go…” Hunter said panicking.  
“Hunter what's wrong with Texas?” Sam asked   
“I just don’t think we need to go I’m sure theres plenty of help down there.” Hunter protested.  
I pulled Hunter over into a hallway, "Hunter what's going on, why don't you want to go to Texas? I mean this is our life no matter where a hunt is we go for the people." I said holding his hand still in mine.  
"Emma, my- my family lives in Texas, and I vowed never to look back at them, not after what they asked me to do. And if they see you or me or Sam or Dean they're going to ask me to come back and they'll guilt trip me into staying." He explained grabbing my hands tighter.  
"Hunter, I- I just thought your family was- was dead..." I said worrying about what his reaction maybe.  
"No their not and their not hunters, so they wanted to know why I was sneaking out and I- I couldn't tell them 'oh yeah by the way there is monsters, demons, angels, oh yea not to forget things that want to murder anything that has blood pumping through it and I hunt them to keep my loved ones safe, yep yeah I could die but At least I'd die for all of you' Emma I can't tell them that you know that. So I think it would be easier to just if we just didn't go." Hunter explained looking into my eyes pleading us not to go.  
"Hunter what am I supposed to tell my brothers if I tell them your family will see you they'll just bench you from this hunt, and I want you back for my first hunt back." I said  
"I- I don't know but will figure something out." Hunter said before Sam and Dean walked into the room we were in.  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked noticing something was definitely wrong.  
"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" I asked slightly panicking   
"Hmmmm, okay... whatever" Dean said not believing a thing I was saying.  
"No Emma we- we need to tell him." Hunter said looking at me  
"tell us what?" Sam said looking worried between us both.  
"Hunter this is only going to end up bad just wait we can sit this one out." I protested  
"No they deserve to know and you want to go on this hunt unless I tell them and we find a solution so no I won't keep it from them." Hunter almost yelled back at me.  
"Hey guys we're still right here," Dean said waving his hand, "Now what is going on. I swear to God if you two tell me that Emma is-"   
"No! No, no, no, no, no it is not that Dean, Jesus what is it with you and your mind always going to that stuff." I said rolling my eyes.  
Gabe ran in the room at the sound of my yelling and looked up at me. Then, he looked between all the boys in the room and started to growl, "its okay buddy, their not hurting me. It's all good, your getting so good at this whole guard dog thing." I said squatting down to his level and rubbing between his ears thoroughly and talking to him in a soft, calming tone. I stood back up, "You," I said pointing towards Hunter, "explain to them and come get me when you're done." and with that I walked out the door. I stayed outside until someone came to get me, I heard a lot of yelling and at one point I think someone was thrown against the wall. I felt bad I didn't want any of this to happen, but Hunter needed to tell Sam and Dean I felt like what I'd done was wrong, but I didn't know. Then, I started to worry, what if Hunter doesn't want to be anywhere near me now? Why would he I mean look at your self your nothing compared to what else he could get. My anxiety had kicked in I was freaking out. When I got anxiety I usually went into a panic attack and it took a lot to get me out of them. I started to try and calm myself down. It didn't work. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, even though I was outside, my vision started to go black. Then I woke up and there was no more anxiety I actually felt semi normal. Dean and Sam were at the foot of my bed, "Where's Hunter?" I asked   
"Emma while you were out he- he um he-" Sam started,  
"Emma he left." Dean said ever so bluntly.


	8. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry again

"What? No, no he couldn't have, he wouldn't do that. Sam tell me- tell me he's lying, please tell me he's lying." I felt the tears swell up.  
"Emma he's not lying." Sam said  
"What did you do? What did you tell him?" I began to stand up, "This- this can't be happening."  
"Emma we didn't do anything he just decided to leave we couldn't stop him Emma." Dean said   
"No... I- I- I have to go." I said running out of my room and out the front door.  
"Emma where are you going?" Bobby had asked as I passed him, I didn't stop.  
I got inside of Baby, Idiot you really left the keys in your most prized possession, I started to drive away. I could hear Dean yelling for me to stop, I didn't, I wasn't letting them get in my way, not this time. I drove for what felt like forever I only stopped once and only to get food. My phone was of course blowing up with different messages from Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby I ignored every single one. Until, I looked at my phone and it had the name 'Hunter', I pulled the Impala to a screaching stop and checked my phone, luckily I was on an outer road so no one was out there. I scrambled to pick the phone up and opened the message from Hunter: "Hey I heard what happened tell me where you are."   
"I'm headed to a hotel, now where did you go?" I replied  
"Can't talk now. I'll find, you send me the address." he sent back   
I sent him the address as soon as I got to the hotel and waited. He showed up about an hour later and knocked on the door, "Hunter! Oh I'm going to kill you, right after I hug you." I said stepping up on my toes and wrapping my arms around him.  
"Yeah um. Sorry hun, but your little boyfriend isn't your boyfriend anymore." Hunter said.  
"What?" I said backing away now into a wall and grabbing a knife from my back, "What do you mean."  
Hunter blinked his eyes and they flashed black, "So what should we do first?" he said in a taunting voice.  
"You did not just do that." I said before being pinned to a wall with the rise of Hunter's hand, "Your so going to pay for this" "No I won't because who's going to make me pay when your not around anymore? Let me answer that for you, no one." the demon using Hunter said.  
Your a hunter you know how to exorcise demons use the chant. Oh yeah kind of forgot I was a hunter. Okay now start speaking Latin before this douche bag kills you. Oh yea right. "Exorcitzamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-" I began  
"What- what are you doing quit it." the demon began to choke.  
"omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis con potestas, omnis incutsio infernalilis-" I continued   
"No! Quit it!" The demon began to yell stumbling towards me.  
"adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis con potestas, omnis incursio infernalilis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica! Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te! Ecorcizamus te, onis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," at this point the demon was on the floor and black smoke was starting to pour from Hunter's body, "omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis congregatio et secta diabolixa! Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te!" When I finished I was let down from the wall which surprised me and caused me to fall to the ground. Once I stood back up I rushed to Hunter who was laying limp on the floor. I held him in my arms and held him close to me and I started to cry. The door busted open, my back was to it so I couldn't see who was in the door, "Look if your a demon then stay back I've exorcised one of you don't think I won't do another."  
"Not a demon, but did you really exorcised a demon?" Sam asked behind me  
"Hey sis." Dean said sternly  
And I'm dead, look what you did you saved your boyfriend- friend he doesn't like you like that remember. "Oh hey guys so I need to make sure-" "Emma!" Hunter yelled wrapping his arms around my neck  
Really you couldn't have waited like ten minutes to wake up, really Hunter. "Oh hey Hunter, are you okay?"   
"Me? What about you when I could see everything that was going on, I- I'm so sorry Emma I tried to stop it. I tried to-" Hunter went on before being cut off.  
"Shhh, its fine. I'm fine, your fine, everything will be okay, promise. Okay?" I said keeping my voice calm.  
"o- o- okay..." Hunter said.  
I leaned forward and grabbed a pillow that had fallen and placed it under Hunter's head and stood up, "You two out here he needs sleep, so if your going to yell at me let's go." "wait, what?" Sam asked being confused that I was being so calm about the whole situation.  
"Lets. Go." I said nice and slow just for Sam.  
"Emma, look we had our reasons but your off the hook right now because I'm pretty sure you learned your lesson here." Dean said gestering towards the entire room.  
"Thanks?" I said and I turned to clean up my bag, which had been strung across the room.  
We packed up everything and somewhere around 12:00 a.m. we left and drove back to Bobby's. When we got to Bobby's the boys told me to go up to bed so I did.   
I woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to find Hunter already in there. I was hesitant on talking and letting him know I was there. Don't you'll ruin everything, you always do. Wow that one was new, it's never gotten that bad before. I sat down in a chair and waited for him to talk, before I relized he was asleep on his hands. I went to my room and grabbed a blanket and took it to the kitchen where I wrapped it around Hunter. I noticed that I hadn't seen Gabe yet this morning so I went around the house looking for him. Gabe where are you, I swear your the only dog who can get lost when your more than half my size. I thought before peeking in Dean's room, and I would've never guessed it, but there was my dog laying in Dean's bed, traitor, I thought. I returned to my room where I ran into Sam, "What are you doing in my room?" I asked  
"What were you doing out of your room, you grounded remember?" Sam said  
"No, I remember Dean saying I was off the hook, because I almost died." I said keeping my voice strong and not letting it break.  
Sam rolled his eyes and with an annoyed look on his face said, "Whatever, wheres Hunter?"   
"Wow, never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth, but he's in the kitchen. Sleeping, so leave him alone." I said stressing the last part, making sure he listened.  
"Relax, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't you know demon again" Sam said.


	9. Sulfur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry again

I headed to the Library where I picked up a book on Latin and refreshed my memory, and after the tenth time of reading the same page I realized I couldn't get focused. When I got bored of sitting around the house and grabbed Baby's keys, and with the motion of me picking them up and the noise Dean came barrelling into the room, "What are you doing with my keys?"  
"Going for a ride, relax I'm not going to do anything stupid." I said laughing  
Dean tossed me Sam's keys, "Take Sam's car." he said as he headed back to his room rubbing Gabe's head on the way.  
"Come on Gabe." I said patting my leg and walking towards the door and opening it.  
I walked out to Sam's car and opened the passenger side door and let Gabe in, and walked around to the other side to get in. I started up the car and pulled out of Bobby's yard. I turned up the radio and blasted it out the windows as I drove hummed along, as Gabe poked his head out the window. I pulled over at a gas station, because as usual Sam left his car almost empty leaving me to fill it up. When, I walked inside I checked my phone, I had a text from Sam: Dean says you took my car bring it back! I replied with: Went out on a drive be back soon. He didn't reply. I checked over my messages from Hunter, he hadn't texted me since yesterday, I texted Dean: Can you check Hunter, he may be sleeping, but it isn't normal for him to sleep this long. He replied a few minutes later: Emma get home, now. I'll explain later just get home.  
I read the message and darted out to the car filling it quickly with gas and leaving. I sped home the entire way, Gabe could realize something was wrong he whined from his seat and didn't try to stand in his seat. When I got to Bobby's I flung the door open and let Gabe out before running in the house to find everyone crowded around where Hunter had been. "Wh- where is Hunter?" I swallowed hard at those words, I could bare the thought of him being hurt.  
"Emma..." Castiel started  
"No! Don't treat me like a child, I know how you guys work. When the situation is bad you make Cas tell me, because well I don't know why but you do it for some reason. Just for once tell me yourself." I yelled at them  
"Emma he's gone." Dean said bluntly making me wish I had let Castiel tell me.  
"What? And your sure it was actually him?" I asked  
"Yes... he said he needed to be as far as he possibly could be from you." Sam said  
I broke down, falling to my knees. I didn't mean to fall, but it just happened. When I hit the ground all the sounds from the room when away and I cried. I could see Sam and Dean running towards me, but it didn't stop me, I wasn't as strong as my brothers I couldn't keep in emotions like they could, or at least I couldn't hold them in until everyone was gone. I just sat there crying everyone watching, well except Castiel he left as soon as I started. I soon left and went to my room where I continued crying, on my bed, hugging Gabe, and refusing to let anyone come in. I picked up my phone after about an hour of crying, I knew there wasn't going to be a text from him, but I still opened up Hunter and I's messages and read through them all. Which as expected, caused me to cry harder.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was more than frustrated Dean was full on angry. He could deal with his sister crying over something little like a movie, but a boy. He knew he should have killed him the first time he flirted with her, he knew he was going to leave, he is a hunter Dean knows how hunters are he's one of them. As the thoughts swirled around his head, he got more and more angry, until finally he let his anger out on the wall in front of him. After one punch to the wall he let another out and eventualy caused his hands to become bruised he let one more punch hit the wall and causing a hole be made. He let out a sigh of relief as he slumped down next to Emma's door, "Emma, please... please Emma just let me in."  
She didn't reply so he did, by opening the door to find her curled up on her bed in a small ball, wrapped in blankets. He looked around her room, it was a mess. She'd gained her temper from him and it showed, there was a lamp that was originally next to her bed was thrown across the room and broken. Her wall had many places where it showed she'd punched it, he sat down on her bed and didn't say anything. Sam walked in and saw him, Sam looked at him and mouthed, "she let you in?" he just shook his head. Why did you ever let him in her life? It's your job to protect her, and you failed. His thoughts swirled around and he felt his anger swelling up again and walked out of the room, heading outside.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be out of the house, but I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in my bed for weeks. I decided thats what I'd do and when my brothers came in I was about to fall asleep, until I felt the bed dip. I thought about raising my head, but didn't, if they wanted to talk they could talk first. Eventually, Dean left and Sam stayed behind, "Emma, look I understand your not on good terms with me- well any of us for at this point, but we couldn't tell him he couldn't go. It wasn't our place to tell him what he could and couldn't do. In this line of work you make a lot of sacrifices for the people you love, and even then it ends up costing you." I knew what he was talking about, it was Jess, that's when I decided to speak up.  
"Sam..." I said pausing because my voice was smaller then I'd expected, "it's not that I don't understand that, its the fact that I knew this was coming."  
"What? You knew this was going to happen, then why didn't you try and stop him or something? How did you know that though?" Sam asked.  
I guess Dean some how heard me and ran into my room eager to talk with me, "About a month ago I'd fallen asleep on the couch and Hunter took me back to my room and I woke up as he was carrying me..." I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, "and he started to say something, but- but he never finished it. Now, I don't know what exactly he was going to say, but- but I have a feeling it was along the lines of 'hey I'm going to leave and your going to be devastated but oh well because its for your own good" I sighed near the end and laid my hand back on Gabe's stomach and pet him. I wanted to curl back up in my bed, but now that the boys knew, there was no stopping them from asking more questions. The questions they asked me ranged from me to Hunter then back to me. Then, they asked me if I wanted to go on a hunt, "Let's go if I don't get to do some actual hard work on this hunt, I will literally take all of my frustrations out on you two... with a bat." I said jumping out of bed and heading to my closet, "Now out." I said pointing towards the door, they left and I came out of my room dressed in a dark maroon shirt and dark skinny jeans with my regular sneakers, a change from my regular plaid. I noticed on the couch that Hunter's jacket was left, I picked it up, sighing then putting it on. I smelled of the familiar smell of Hunter, gun powder and smoke, but their was something new, sulfur.


	10. Bad decisions

I started to panic, it'd been days since the demon incident had happened. I knew I'd washed his jacket since then, there was no reason for his jacket to still smell like sulfur. I ran to Dean and Sam, "Smell this." I said as I shoved the jacket towards them.  
"Sulfur... Emma why does Hunter's jacket smell like Sulfur?" Sam asked almost as panicked as me.  
"I don't know. Guys what if Hunter was taken to hell or something." I said looking up at them scared.  
"Emma... we- we'll find him" Dean said trying to comfort me.  
"Is this my fault?" I asked and looked down to my feet, I knew I had nothing to do with it, but something was always telling me that it was.  
"No, no Emma this is not your fault this is... whoever took Hunter its their fault. Not yours, now pack a bag we're going on a hunt." Dean said as he walked to him and Sam's room.  
I walked to my room and still felt really upset about the whole thing, but I decided to just pack my bag and let the feeling go away. I walked down the stairs when I finished packing my bag and went to put it in Baby and grab Gabe, "Come here Gabe." I called for him... no response, "Gabe! Gabe come here boy." I kept calling. Still no response, not even a whimper, "Dean!" I yelled running to find him, "They took Gabe. We have to find them. I don't care if you don't want me going I will walk if I have to." I said when I found him finally. I wasn't letting this go down without a fight now, they took two of the most important things in my life, they were going to pay. "Let's go." I called towards my brothers and slammed Baby's door shut.   
"Don't take it out on the car." Dean joked with me.  
"Sorry, its just... yeah" I said hoping they'd just leave me alone.  
Dean and Sam got in and Sam looked back at me to make sure I was okay, I nodded at him and he turned back around. I laid my head back and tried to relax, I couldn't and I ended up just listening to the music Dean was playing from the speakers. I decided to close my eyes and try and sleep before the hunt.  
"Emma! Emma, this is all your fault why didn't you just let me leave when I showed up? I only stayed because I felt bad for you." Hunter said as he was left on the floor in a pool of blood.  
"What? Hunter, I didn't do anything, what's going on? Are you okay? Let me help you." I called to him.  
"No! Stay away from me your no better than the monsters that you and your brothers hunt. Your a Winchester and everyone knows Winchesters are no good and everyone needs to stay away from them. Face it Emma your cursed." he told me I couldn't believe what he was saying.  
"Hunter don't tell me that, you can't tell me this. Not you I've never ever had anyone that wasn't famiily there for me and you showed up and- and I felt like I was needed-" I said crying now.  
"Well you weren't." Hunter said bluntly.  
I jolted awake and was covered in sweat, Sam and Dean looked back at me their looks worried. I didn't say anything, still to shocked to realize what was going on. When Sam asked me what was wrong I was still to out of it to answer instead I just shook my head, what was that? It was new whatever it was... ugh I've gotta get it out of my head, "Turn the music up, please." I asked.  
"So your just not going to tell us why you freaked out?" Dean asked  
"No... no, not yet because to be honest... I don't even know what's going on." I said picking my phone up off the floor board where I'd knocked it down, "Stop the car!" I yelled and Baby came to a screeching stop causing us all to lean forward.  
"What? What's going on?" Sam asked his voice panicked.  
"It- it's Hunter, he texted me..." I said looking at my phone in disbelief, "no this can be him, theres no way."  
"Well are you going to tell us what it says or just sit there talking to yourself?" Dean asked me.  
"It says: Emma, I know I shouldn't have left and I'm sorry, meet me at a hotel in Kansas I'll send you the address after this," I read them the message then looked up to talk to them, "we have to go get him."  
"Absolutely not, it could be a trap." Dean said  
"But what if it isn't" I yell back at him.  
"But what if it is Emma! What if we go and you or Sammy get hurt?" Dean yelled back at me.  
"Okay..." I whispered.  
We drove all night and eventually stopped at a hotel room and stayed the night, well the boys did. I on the other hand left the room, once I knew the boys were asleep I snuck out of the bed I was 'sleeping' in and opened the door softly trying not to make a sound, unfortunately the door squeaked and woke Sam up, "Emma what are you doing?" Sam asked in a groggy state.  
"Oh, me? I'm just uh sleep walking?" I said hoping he'd buy it.  
"Funny, now get back in bed." Sam said waking up Dean," We have to keep watch on her now, she's trying to leave."   
"Emma why can't you just not be a headache for one day. Just let us do what we're trying to do." Dean said.  
"Because maybe, just maybe I want to go try and save Hunter. What if this isn't a trap, what if it is Hunter and what if he needs us? We're just going to leave him there, possibly hurt or worse?" I fired back at them determined to make them take me.  
"Emma, we know that's not Hunter, because we watched him get drug to Hell." Sam said.  
"And you didn't try and stop the hell hound?" I asked.  
"Emma how were we supposed to stop a hell hound?" Dean questioned me.  
"The Colt. Dusts anything, or so you told me. I would have thought you would try and save him, because you know what its like to be in Hell." I said staring both my brothers down. They didn't say anything, "Call Cas, tell him to get down here."  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Because Cas is gonna get Hunter out of Hell. He did it once he can do it again." I said grabbing Hunter's jacket off a chair and putting it on, before walking to the mirror to fix my hair.  
"Emma he had strict orders to do that, he was basically Dean's guardian angel, they were direct orders from Heaven." Sam protested.  
"Well now he's getting direct orders from me, and so are you two." I fired back at him  
"Emma, that's where I'm going to have to stop you. Your not in charge of anyone in this room." Dean argued.  
Then, the sound of wings flying filled the room, it was Castiel, "Hello, I heard my name being said, what was that all about?"  
"Cas, Hunter is in Hell could you fish him out, like you did Dean?" I asked filling my eyes with desperation. "Emma, you know I can't. Those were direct orders from Heaven, and it was because your brother was a vessel for Michael and needed to be alive." Castiel explained to me.  
"Your right, it was a dumb idea anyways." I said walking away from everyone, "I'm going to head to go get some breakfast for everyone." and with that I walked out the door.  
I drove to a diner, but not for food. The diner I went to was set on a crossroads, I knew I shouldn't have been doing it, but I needed Hunter with me even if it was just for a few years. I got ready to summon the crossroads demon when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost instantly flipped out and punched the person in the face and pinned them to the ground, "Wait, hold on. I- I know your brothers." the girl said.  
"Explain who you are!" I yelled at her.


	11. Relax

"I'm Charlie, back when the Leviathans were out of Purgatory and everything I helped take down the big boss, Dick Roman, I don't know if you remember me, but I remember seeing you I wanna say you were nine maybe. Anyways, what were you doing?" the girl said, I didnt' remember her, but then again it was before I was hunting and I didn't remember much before of life before hunting.  
"Um, nothing. So why did you come and find me?" I asked  
"I need you to take me to your brothers" Charlie said as I helped her up.  
"Sorry about that, it's a force of habit. Let's go to my brothers." I said walking back towards the Impala.  
"It's no big deal, I'm fine." she said making me relax more.  
"So were you one of the girls that Dean brought 'home'?" I asked   
"No, no, no, no I don't um- well your brother is not my type." she said   
"Oh okay, so like there was never anything between you two." I said   
"Yeah nothing was ever going on with us. We were just pals." Charlie stated as her phone rang and the Harry Potter theme filled the car.  
"Harry Potter? Nice." I said.  
"You like Harry Potter?" she asked me  
"Yeah, before I was in the family business I had a lot of time on my hands and well I read... a lot." I explained while keeping my eyes on the road.  
"Cool. So how is everything?" she asked  
"Um well- good everything is good." I said going to turn the radio on.  
As we neared the bunker I decided to say, "okay so we're here." We walked in, Dean nor Sam never turned their backs before I said something, "We have a visitor." I said causing them both to turn noticing Charlie.  
"Hey guys!" Charlie said waving towards them.  
"Charlie, hey how ya doing?" Sam asked waving back at her.  
"Good, I've been good, you?" Charlie asked.  
"Good we've been good." Sam asked  
"Am I the only one ready to test her?" Dean asked.  
"Dean." I said.  
"What? Are you not the least bit suspicious about this?" he asked  
"Fine test me if you must." Charlie said extending her arm towards Dean who started to test her right away.  
"She clean?" I asked as soon as he finished.  
"Yeah." Dean said.  
"Okay, so Charlie what's up?" I asked her.  
"Well, the thing is I didn't really need to come see your brothers, I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by." She said cheerfully.  
"Are you joking, please tell me your joking." I asked her my thougths becoming filled with rage.  
"No..." she trailed off.  
"I'm going to my room, don't come in until I say so." I said as I left the living room area where we'd all been. I was beyond mad, I was in the middle of something important and she stopped me from bringing back Hunter. Then again, I realized what I was about to do, I was going to sell my soul, it was what I thought was right, was it? Of course it wasn't jeez what type of hunter are you? You don't even know if its right to sell your soul. Oh shut it. I brought myself out of my thoughts and tried to calm down by trying to find a movie to watch, hmm, Percy Jackson, no, Disney, no, ah Harry Potter, yes! I put the movie in the dvd player and sat back on my bed, relaxed and watched the movie. I was completely calm and relaxed, until I heard a knock at the door, it was Charlie.  
"Hey, Emma I wanted to say I was sorry for interrupting what you were doing out there. Whatcha, watching?" Charlie asked and came to sit on my bed.  
"Oh its fine, I probably shouldn't have been doing it anyways, but yeah this is Harry Potter." I explained.  
"Can I?" She asked pointing towards the bed.  
"Yeah, yeah I needed someone to watch with anyways." I said scooting over to make room for her.  
"Awesome, so what were you doing out there?" Charlie asked me.  
"Um, well.. you can't tell my brothers okay." I started  
"Emma you know I can't not tell them if its bad." Charlie told me.  
"Well I mean its not that bad, I mean..." I started  
"Emma, I'm pretty sure you know that I know what you were doing." Charlie cut in.  
"Do you?" I asked her.  
"Yes, you were at a crossroads, so what were you asking a demon for?" She asked  
"To bring back my friend.." I said sheepishly.


	12. the Church

"you mean, you were going to sell your soul?" Charlie asked.  
I looked down at my lap and barely whispered, "yes"   
"For what though?" Charlie questioned you.  
"For a boy, he was my friend and I- I loved him, and he loved me. But Sam and Dean both said he died to a hell hound so he- he's gone for good now." I said crying now into my knees, which were brought to my chest.  
"Oh Emma, thats very... hunter like of you to try and bring him back." she said.  
I continued to cry, because I knew I would never see Hunter again and I didn't know how to cope with that. Charlie ran her fingers through my hair and comfort me. My brothers must have either heard Charlie or me because they came in and saw me crying, Dean looked away because he knew why I was crying, Sam looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and sighed. I sat there with all of them in my room and looked away and made myself stop crying, I didn't want them to see me cry, I was tired of them thinking of me as a sad little girl. I was tired of my image being a sad puppy everytime we went on a hunt, and because of that I was never aloud to do anything, 'sit on the side lines, next hunt promise' all the things I was tired of hearing. "Sam, Dean, call Cas again..."  
"Emma you know he can't do anything-" Sam started  
"No! Don't tell me that, you know what just don't call anyone." I said walking out of my room and out into the library. "Okay, this worked for Dean a few years back so lets see if it will work for me. If anyone is out there, anyone at all... I'm praying for you to come and help me. Please, I'm begging you, I need your help please." I sat up and waited for anything to happen, although I wasn't sure of what was supposed to happen as when Dean did this I was staying with a family friend.   
I though back to when Sam was hurt and I wasn't aloud near him much, Dean didn't want to tell me and he didn't until Gadreel had been ejected from Sam. I was trying to think about who I was staying with, because I couldn't remember who it was for anything. That was until I heard a knock, that's unusual but what is usual in this house? I ran to answer the door, when I got to the door I looked through the peep hole. It was Garth, I swung the door open and called down to Sam and Dean telling them it was Garth, "Hey Garth!" I said to him as he walked in.  
"Hey Em, how ya doin'?" he asked me as he walked in.  
"Oh, you know... terrible." I said laughing a bit. Dean and Sam greeted us as we walked down the stairs and they walked off talking about different things, none of which I was interested in. I decided to go find Charlie again, she was still in my bedroom, sitting on my bed watching the movie.Great! I thought to myself, as I decided to go outside and sneak in Sam's car and leave, heading to a church. When I got to the church I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do, so I prayed again, "Please I'm begging you I need help from anyone please" I finished and sighed, no one was there. I laid my head in my hands and brought myself to the reality of things, face it Emma, he's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. I was brought out of my thougts by the sound of fluttering wings, and a voice. "Hello, Emma. I heard your prayers."  
"So your an angel?" I asked as I stood and looked at the angel. She was a woman and she was taller than me probably standing close to six feet. Her hair was blonde, almost white and it was wavy like mine.   
"Yes, my name is Natalie." she said offering a hand towards me.  
I didn't grab her hand, "okay so you heard my prayer, do you know what they're about?"   
"Yes, I know everything that has happened lately from the apperance of Hunter to the disappereance." she said her voice a smooth one.  
"Okay so what do you need to have to bring him back?" I asked.  
"Well Emma, here let's sit," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me down to one of the benches, "my vessel it's... well its not as good as it used to be and I need a new vessel. One that is fit and one that has been taken care of, and you fit that description."  
I sat there, trying to process what she was telling me and trying to figure out what the right decision was. I knew of course that the right decision was to tell her no, but there was also a part of me wanting to tell her yes. All I wanted was Hunter to be back with me and for him to be safe, and I was willing to do anything to keep him safe.


	13. Vessel

I heard my phone ding, then the sound of wings fluttering and Natalie was gone. I looked at my phone, "Where are you" a text from Charlie lit my phone up and I ran a hand down my face before replying to her, "ran on a supply run, be back in about a half a hour or so." I sent the message and ran my fingers through my hair and waited for her to reply "Okay try and hurry, your brothers are worried." she texted "okay" I replied and stood up then walked out the door and headed for Sam's car. I got to the car, opened the door, and got in. I looked out the window and stared at the road before me, then I turned the key to the car and drove off.  
When I got back to the bunker Sam, Dean, and Garth were all still talking together in the library and Charlie was still in my room. I walked to my room and opened the door, I waved at Charlie who ignored me because of a big battle on the tv. Then walked out of my room, "Sam and Dean!" I yelled for them.  
"What?" Sam came running into the room thinking something was wrong.  
"Sorry didn't mean to make you run, but did you guys happen to find anything out?" I asked.  
"No we've been talking to Garth for a while and he said its probably just best to let it go." Dean said. "You want me to leave my dog and my best friend alone? In Hell?" I started to raise my voice a little.  
"Look Emma we didn't say it was a fun choice but its the best choice." Garth said trying to comfort me.  
"No! No it's not the 'best choice' its the wrong choice and I won't take it. I'm getting them back." I yelled.  
"Emma, calm down!" Dean started to raise his voice too.  
"No... no this isn't suppposed to be happening. None of this is supposed to happen." I started to mumble to myself.  
"Emma, we need you to calm down, please." Sam said resting a hand on my back.  
"Okay let me just go get some air outside... I'll be back." I said walking out of the door. When I got outside I leaned up against the door and took a deep breath in and ran for Sam's car. When I got to the car I opened the door and carefully shut it back. Turning the key I started the car and drove away, back to the church.  
"Okay, Natalie. I'm ready I will be here waiting for you when ever your ready... and- and I'll do whatever it takes to save them." I said yelling slightly.  
I heard the sound of wings flapping, but instead of seeing Natalie I saw Castiel and my brothers. "Emma what are you doing here?" Sam asked me.  
"I was uh I was um I just needed to get out for a bit and this was the calmest place to go so I came here." I lied like it was natural, which with the hunter life it was. Then, I shot Castiel a glance saying, 'please don't rat me out'.  
"Sam she's lying." Castiel said.  
"Cas!" I yelled.  
"Emma. What. Were. You. Doing. Here?" Dean said stressing every word making me feel smaller and smaller with every word.  
"I was just sitting here and talking." I said which wasn't a lie, I was doing just what I said.  
"Ah Emma so you finally came to your senses." Natalie spoke behind me.  
"Natalie what are you doing here?" Castiel asked before grabbing his angel blade and pushing me behind him and my brothers.  
"Emma," she said raising a hand pointing towards me, "why don't you tell them?"   
"Emma what were you doing? And why is this angel here?" Dean asked me.  
"Fine! I was praying to any angel earlier and Natalie showed up, but she said that if I wanted to have any help I needed to let her use me... as a vessel." I said my voice small.  
"And, get this, she's already said yes." Natalie said.  
Before I could do anything I saw a bright blue flash of light and felt like I'd passed out. This was it, I was Natalie's vessel, I was a meat suit for an angel. Something I never thought I would be.


	14. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter sorry!

I was trapped inside of my head, though I could still see what was happening I couldn't control what was going to happen. I didn't know what she was going to do, I had no clue whether or not Natalie was a good angel like Castiel and Gabriel or whether she was a bad angel like Micheal or Gadreel. She started to talk to me about stuff, "Relax Emma, I'm not going to make you watch all the mayhem I cause. Well, not most of it anyways." she said before laughing and making your body walk, "Ahh feels good to look young again."  
"You won't be in here for long, I'll cast you out." I said to her.  
"No you won't" she said and I blacked out.  
I was trapped inside my own head I could see as she would smite people and angels. I couldn't stand it, I just wanted out of my head and I wanted Natalie to be out of me. She would throw me into fake cases with my brothers, but I knew it was fake, I knew that it was all just an illusion and that she was probably out killing someone. God, you were so stupid, why did you even let her in? You such an idiot. Then, I heard Sam's voice and I tried to focus on my brother, don't you even think about it Natalie, do not touch him! I practically screamed at her and she just brushed it off. Natalie, listen to me I already gave you my meat suit so just leave my brothers alone please! Fine! Sam tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen, maybe it was because she couldn't focus with me screaming at her to leave my brothers alone.  
"Please just leave Emma's body and you can use me please" Sam was begging for her to leave me.  
"I couldn't do that and not just because your bratty little sister is screaming in my head, but because I seem a lot less... suspicious if I look like Emma." Natalie told my brother.  
"Sorry about this Emma!" Castiel yelled from behind me and then I felt Natalie leaving my body and a sharp pain in my side.  
"Cass? Sam? What happened? Am I bleeding?" I asked grasping for my side.  
"Shhh, Emma. Now go to sleep." Castiel said raising two fingers to my head.  
"No Ca-" I said and then I was asleep.  
When I woke up I was still super tired and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was in a motel bed, I pushed myself up and winced at the amount of pain that came with moving. "Emma, you need to rest. Please lay back down." Castiel said and tried to help me lay back down.  
"Cass I'm fine, really. If I need to lay back down I will." I said.  
"Emma, I really don't think that's a good idea, your brothers said you needed to get rest." Castiel tried to tell you.  
"Cass how long have I been out?" I asked.  
"For a few days, but you still need rest Emma." Castiel tried to argue.  
"Cass a few days, I'm fine. Promise, and if my brothers try to yell at you for letting me out of bed I'll tell them I got out on my own, okay?" I said with my back turned to Cass.  
"Sorry Emma." Castiel said.  
I turned around, "What?" I said, then I noticed Cass' fingers in front of my face, and I was asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts below!! Thanks for reading


End file.
